FSC 80
|debut= none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #79 |nex= FSC #81|image = }} October 2015 sees the 80th edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC), held in Anchorage, Alaska. It was the second edition in a row that took place in the United States after Rachel Platten emerged victorious on home soil in the previous edition. 30 countries participated in this edition - two less than in the month before. Brazil and Morocco, the two countries that failed to vote in FSC 79, withdrew. After a close voting, Australia became the winning jury thanks to Sia and her song "Alive". This marks the first Australian victory since December 2010 and the fourth overall. Sweden and Croatia tied for the second place, ten points behind Australia. The Host City Anchorage is a unified home rule municipality in the U.S. state of Alaska. With an estimated 299,037 residents, it is Alaska's most populous city and contains more than 40 percent of the state's total population; among the 50 states, only New York has a higher percentage of residents who live in its most populous city. Altogether, the Anchorage metropolitan area, which combines Anchorage with the neighboring Matanuska-Susitna Borough, had a population of 401,635 in 2016.The ShowAnchorage is located in the south-central portion of Alaska at the terminus of the Cook Inlet on a peninsula formed by the Knik Arm to the north and the Turnagain Arm to the south. The city limits span 1,961.1 square miles (5,079.2 km2) which encompass the urban core, a joint military base, several outlying communities and almost all of Chugach State Park. The Venue Located next to Town Square Park in downtown Anchorage, the Alaska Center for the Performing Arts is a three-part complex, hosting numerous performing arts events each year. The facility can accommodate more than 3,000 persons. In 2000, nearly 245,000 people visited 678 public performances. It is home to eight resident performing arts companies and has featured mega-musicals performed by visiting companies. Part of the Alaska Center for the Performing Arts is the Evangeline Atwood Concert Hall, our venue. The Hosts Ethan Hawke (born November 6, 1970) is an American actor, writer, and director. He has been nominated for four Academy Awards and a Tony Award. Hawke has directed two feature films, three Off-Broadway plays, and a documentary, and written the novels The Hottest State (1996), Ash Wednesday (2002), and Rules for a Knight (2015). He made his film debut in 1985 with the science fiction feature Explorers, before making a breakthrough appearance in the 1989 drama Dead Poets Society. He then appeared in numerous films before taking a role in the 1994 Generation X drama Reality Bites, for which he received critical praise. In 1995, Hawke first appeared in Richard Linklater's romance trilogy, co-starring opposite Julie Delpy in Before Sunrise, and later in its sequels Before Sunset (2004) and Before Midnight (2013), all of which met with critical acclaim. Julie Delpy (born 21 December 1969) is a French-American actress, film director, screenwriter, and singer-songwriter. She studied filmmaking at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts and has directed, written, or acted in more than 30 films, including Europa Europa (1990), Voyager (1991), Three Colors: White (1993), Before Sunrise (1995), An American Werewolf in Paris (1997), Before Sunset (2004), 2 Days in Paris (2007), and Before Midnight (2013). She has been nominated for three César Awards, two Online Film Critics Society Awards, and two Academy Awards. After moving to the United States in 1990, she became an American citizen in 2001. The Show * Poland failed to vote in time, so they were moved to the bottom of the scoreboard, while retaining their original score. The Results The Winner Sia - Alive: